


Let's Do This Again Sometime

by MaxWrite



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, RPF, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to snuggle your twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This Again Sometime

He sits next to me and puts his head on my shoulder. I glance at him briefly. “What?” I ask.

“Nothing.”

James can be hard to read. Sometimes ‘nothing’ really is nothing. But this doesn’t seem like one of those times.

“Aren’t you going out today?” I feel him shrug and I smile. “You’d rather watch me check my e-mail?”

“Am I bothering you?”

“No.”

“Is my head too heavy?”

 _“Your_ head? Definitely not.”

He punches my arm. We both chuckle, then fall silent. I continue to check my e-mail and he just watches, curled up against me on the couch. I finally finish and shut the laptop, set it aside and look down at him.

“Do you wanna do something?” I ask.

“No.”

“No? You just wanna sit here?”

“Yeah. With you.”

The way he says this is so open and honest and unafraid, it catches me off-guard. I’m reminded of him as a little boy, unashamed of his need to be with his brother. I miss that little boy sometimes.

I raise my arm and wrap it round his shoulders, rest my cheek against the top of his head.

“We should do this more often,” I say.

“Yeah.”

END


End file.
